If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Seni-x
Summary: Draco and his promise to his love... SongFic - sad


A/N: It's been probably over a year since I've last written a story. But after rereading all my previous stories, I got the writing itch again. Though the series of HP have ended, this is going to be a story based on HP, just because the story could have been so sad if it all had not ended as JK has ended it. If only a few other people had died, the survivors would've had a complete other life. So here it is...

Please do leave a review, I'd love that.

Song is by Ronan Keating: If Tomorrow Never Comes.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

The clock showed midnight.  
Draco turned and watched his love sleeping. Breathing calmly, her chest moving up and down. The sheets were following her perfect curves and her hair lay in such way that it seemed to glitter, though it was pitch-black now in the room because he had put his book away and the light were out.

_She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

How close they had been to never be together. How very close they had been to be divided into death and life...

What if it had been like that?

Draco was feeling uneasy by the thought of losing her, of not being able to be with her.  
He felt as if his heart was torn out of his body and only an empty hole was left.  
The mere thought of his life without her next to him, he'd not survive.

_And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one_

But what if it were the other way around? If he had been killed or if he were to be killed in the coming wars and battles that will come? Would she know he'd love her infinitely?

_And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

How would it be if he had died? Would she have someone else by now? Would she, instead of laying next to Draco, by laying next to another man... Being held in the arms of another man, being kissed by another man's lips...

The thoughts were enough to drive Draco near insanity and extreme jealousy...

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

How very real it all suddenly seemed. He was so lucky that the both of them were alive. That they were together in this war and that they had been able to survive all those battles.

But all those others, who hadn't survived the previous battles and wars? Did they know, at the time of their death, that Draco had loved them? Had they known that he thought of them to be the world's saviours? Or had they thought he didn't care?

_So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

That night Draco promised to tell his lovely wife each day how much she meant to him. He wouldn't waste any day anymore by fighting, or having an argument that could have been avoided if he wasn't that stubborn at the time – he would avoid everything that could ripple their relationship's curve – he wanted it to be a loving relationship, and a relationship, a life where she would know he'd always be there for her.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one_

Sadly, Draco couldn't fulfil his promise entirely. During a couple of days after his promise to himself, he had told his love that he loved her. Maybe a million times a day, in all different ways...

An unexpected kiss in her neck, a hug, a simple look in her beautiful eyes, saying that he loved her,... But then the huge war suddenly broke out. And it seemed to be that it hadn't been enough afterwards.

After he had died, it seemed that his love-showing and his love in general had not been enough. He had not shown her enough, he had not said it enough. He had failed in his promise, so it seemed.

_And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

His love had found a new man. She had been very sad after his passing away, but soon her mind told her nasty things like that Draco had never really loved her, that those last signs of loving had only been to convince her that she was the only one, when she really wasn't...

Thus she decided to search a new man, a man, she thought, that did love her. For Draco, he hadn't really loved her. So she found one. A new man, dark hairs, dark eyes – the complete opposite of the blonde Draco.

And all Draco could do, looking down at her from Heaven, was weeping and crying.

Regretting the times he hadn't told her he really did love her, that she was the only one in his life and that his heart belonged to her.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

Now it was too late. She was happy now with another man, Draco was grieving and crying in heaven. Forever regretting his life...


End file.
